Beside The Dying Fire
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Some secrets are hard to keep back after so long so she vented to him. But she didn't know that someone else was listening to her. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Locked Away

_**A/N: Historia, Yukie and her family are GirlGoneGamer's characters.**_

_Minako, in a security guard outfit, was observing… and saw Amanda._

_Despite the changes over the years and slightly revealing outfit, she recognized her._

"_Are you Amanda Cena?" Minako asked from behind._

_Amanda turned around… and turned wide eyed and quickly took off, Minako startled._

_Reaching the locker room, Amanda closed and slammed the door before putting the desk against it… which infuriated Minako._

"_Seriously? Are we going to do this again? After you chose my sister over me? But don't worry, when you think you're safe-" Minako explained as she pulled out keys and started unlocking the door._

"_Stay the hell away from me!" Amanda yelled as she grabbed what she could reach and Minako dropped her keys._

"_I just wanted to talk… but oh well. Let see how you feel when I slit your throat with a box cutter!" Minako started to say, before she yelled out the last part and tried to force the door in… but was stopped and pulled away by Finn._

"_What more do you want from her, Shirabuki?! Leave her alone!" Finn responded angrily, Minako startled by him and taking off._

_Amanda dropped the steak knife she had been holding and moved the desk out of the way as Finn unlocked the door and opened it before he walked in and closed it… but Finn had assumed that it was Yukie who he had chased off._

"_Hey, what's with all the noise, y'all woke me up!" Yukie responded, as she headed into the hallway before walking towards the locker room and opened the door._

"_Get away from her!" Finn yelled, startling Yukie._

"_Are you two okay?" Yukie asked._

"_You just threatened her seconds ago, I had to run you off!" Finn responded._

"_No, it was-" Amanda started to say._

"_Chihiro playing a prank… that's all, she'd never hurt Mandy." Yukie replied._

"_It wasn't her, it was Minako!" Amanda shouted, Finn keeping her from grabbing the knife again and trying to calm her… but Yukie just laughed._

"_Minako?! She's locked up where no one can escape from, you really have hit your head too many times!" Yukie responded through her laughter… only to stop when Finn glared at her._

"_Someone was terrorising her, Yukie! Whether you believe it or not, that's on you!" Finn replied._

"_Uh… you two are both crazies. Stay away from me, Demon Lovers." Yukie responded while backing away and walking off._

_Amanda began to follow after her, Finn pulling Amanda into his arms and rubbing her back to get her to stay calm as she held onto him._

"_I'm gonna call security on her, okay, Love?" Finn responded, turning to leave but Amanda stopped him._

"_No, they're gonna haul off the wrong woman. She… I was hoping I'd never have to revisit this but…" Amanda replied, Finn getting her to sit down after closing the door and sitting down next to her. "Yukie has a twin named Minako… Finn, no one knows if she's got a mental illness or was born bad but she stabbed me when I was 8 and she was taken away to the psych ward. That was the last time I saw her… the last time I thought I'd ever see her." She explained as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back._

"_She's never gonna harm you or anyone else again, I promise." Finn responded, his left hand on her face before he reached over and grabbed his IPhone 6._

_Calling 911, he explained the entire incident to the dispatcher… when the police showed up, Amanda gave them a description of Minako as well as a statement of the incident before they left._

_Finn helped her up to her feet and put his leather jacket on her before they grabbed their things and left the arena._

_Yukie watched them leave with narrowed eyes, angrier than she'd ever been._

_'Minako is locked up, she can't hurt anyone anymore… you're just trying to get attention, Amanda!' Yukie thought as she slammed the locker room door._

_She grabbed her things and left the Barclays Center, intending on heading home… _

Amanda jolted out of her sleep, Finn holding Amanda in his arms as he opened his eyes.

But he noticed that she was guarding her left shoulder… and he knew she was fighting back against the trauma that Minako had inflicted on her.

She had explained the truth to Finn just a few days ago, despite Yukie threatening to kill her if she didn't stay quiet… Amanda couldn't take it anymore.

"She's gone, she won't come back, Lovely." Finn whispered as looked at held each other.

"Yukie's gonna be furious that I told you the full truth about Minako…" Amanda responded quietly, Finn lightly brushing Amanda's shoulder length hair back.

"Let her be furious, you couldn't hold it back anymore. From what you told me, Minako was heartless. She knew what she was doing that day when she tried to kill you." Finn replied.

Amanda rested her head back on Finn's shoulder as they held each other, both having had a long night as they were exhausted from 4 back to back NXT tapings before the Royal Rumble… they had gotten a hotel room late last night, having been too tired to deal with I-4 traffic to get back home.

Glancing at her LG V10, Amanda saw _Saturday, January 23rd _and _4:58am _looking back at her before she set the phone down and closed her eyes as Finn kissed her on her forehead.

"We all need someone to vent to, that's what you were doing." Finn whispered before he closed his eyes.

Downstairs in the bar at the Rosen Inn, Yukie was drinking with Alex Riley and the two were talking.

"She hardly talks to me anymore!" Alex slurred.

"You're not the only one… when I first saw her after so damn long, I told her I didn't remember her. But I did, I started to remember what she and I were like as kids. And then it got ruined… and none of us have been the same since. I guess she really does think I don't want her around." Yukie responded.

"I guess Minako didn't want her around either." Alex replied, Yukie spitting out her Awamori.

"She swore to never mention to anyone what Minako did, how did you get it out of her?!" Yukie retorted angrily as she grabbed Alex by his neck.

"I didn't... I overheard her... talking to Finn! He was holding her… when she broke down in tears!" Alex managed to explain, Yukie backing off of him and Alex rubbing his neck.

Yukie left the bar and got into the elevator… but she wasn't sure which room that Finn and Amanda were in.

Pressing the button to the 4th floor and fixing her _Tokyo Ghoul Kaneki Ken _shirt, she closed the doors and the elevator took her to the floor.

_'No secret is safe when a smooth talker manages to get her to open up! Damn it!' _Yukie thought angrily.

She was wondering what else Amanda had told Finn.


	2. Memories Like Those

The sunlight fluttered through the curtains and a loud knock sounded at the door, waking Finn and Amanda… but then Yukie was pulled back by Alex.

"Look, I hadn't meant to say what I had said last night, Shirabuki. Don't give her a hard time, Mandy was just venting to Finn." Alex replied.

"If Minako ever escapes, we're all in trouble! I'll tell her where Mandy is too, I swear it!" Yukie retorted.

Amanda went wide eyed at hearing that, Finn holding her close to him.

"You'd really throw your oldest friend under the bus just to save your own ass?!" Alex questioned.

"She's not my friend, she never really was if she's spilling secrets that should stay buried! I called Historia and she confirmed it herself that Minako is still locked up!" Yukie yelled.

"Minako sounds like she belongs in prison instead of an asylum!" Alex replied, Yukie slapping him.

"She's mentally ill, not heartless!" Yukie shouted before going back to beating her fists against the door. "Hey! Open up, or I'm gonna open it for you!" She yelled.

Amanda looked for something to use, grabbing a pen as Finn walked over to the door and unlocked it… and Yukie walked in.

"Confirm you're not Minako." Amanda responded, Yukie showing a tattoo that had been recently touched up… and her anger towards Amanda had faded though she didn't know why.

"What are you, the damn police?" Yukie asked.

"She's been having nightmares of Minako trying to kill her." Finn responded as Alex walked in and closed the door, Yukie turning to Amanda.

"Mandy, you know that will never happen in a million years. She's locked up where no one can get to her." Yukie explained.

"I know, I just… I couldn't hold it back anymore. I understand if you're mad about me telling Finn." Amanda replied.

"I wouldn't have known if this one hadn't been eavesdropping." Yukie responded, gesturing to Alex.

"Goddamnit, Riley, did I wrong you in some way?!" Amanda replied.

"No cussing." Alex responded.

"She's grown enough to say whatever the hell she wants." Yukie explained.

"Agreed." Finn replied as he got Amanda to set the pen aside and held her.

"Wait… were you planning to stab me or Riley with a pen? You need to get a switchblade knife or a damn box cutter to help you out." Yukie explained.

"Airport security confiscates those." Amanda responded.

"We'll let you go back to sleeping." Yukie replied before she and Alex left.

"She's really rattled." Alex responded once they were down the hallway.

"If Minako comes, it will be hell week all over again." Yukie explained.

Back in the room, Amanda looked out the window and Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything will be alright, Love. She's not coming back to get you." Finn explained.

"I don't know why I had that nightmare…" Amanda responded.

"All the stress we've all been under while getting ready for the Royal Rumble most likely caused it… Mandy, you're safe. You just need to relax." Finn replied as he turned her to him… and had a mischievous smirk on his face before reaching up under Amanda's light pink sleep shirt that had _Love _printed on it in black and tickling her.

"Finn, quit it!" Amanda responded through her laughter as Finn chased her to the bed, held her down and tickled her and she grabbed the pillow and playfully hit him with it before Finn grabbed his pillow.

In the elevator as it opened, Dean and Roman heard the laughter and playfulness… and Roman smiled.

"Now that's a better thing to hear early in the morning." Roman replied, Dean looking at him. "What, you don't play around with Renee like that?" He asked.

"Yeah, we do, but Mandy's playing with a grown ass man." Dean explained.

"And she's a grown woman, Dean, she's 25. Loosen the leash a bit, alright?" Roman responded.

"Fine but if she ends up pregnant, don't say I didn't warn you about Finn being a prowler." Dean replied before they left.

In their room, Amanda and Finn were stretched out on the bed and softly laughing at the way the room was.

"Hotel security won't be pleased about the broken clock… or the dent from the headboard." Amanda responded, Finn resting his head on her right shoulder and his right arm around her waist.

"Casualties in a tickle war that ended in a pillow fight." Finn replied.

"I almost got you until you threw me to the bed and tickled me again." Amanda responded.

"Minako's got to be around here on this floor. Let's make sure she doesn't escape."

After hearing that, Amanda grabbed her phone.

_'Yukie, are you out of the hotel?'_

_'Yes, of course.' _Yukie responded.

_'Good, stay away from here, the men in white coats showed up!' _Amanda replied, alarming Yukie.

"I swear, Alex, I had my keys on me. And now they're gone." Yukie responded after putting her Samsung Galaxy S6 in her purse.

"There she is!"

"Minako Shirabuki, there you are. Come on let's go back home."

"I'm not Minako. I'm her sister, Yukie." Yukie explained as she was confused.

"Nice try, Shirabuki, let's go!"

Alex tackled the first guard and punched the second as Yukie scrambled back.

"You want someone crazy to fight against, how about me?!" Alex yelled, the guards scared as he started foaming at the mouth and running off… and Yukie seeing him wipe it away.

"Fake foam?" Yukie asked once she saw the can.

"It worked for now. But I guess Minako's got your keys… let's get out of here." Alex replied before they left.

At the hotel, Amanda was explaining to a guard that they were mistaken… but he wasn't listening.

"Ma'am, that was Minako who ran off with that guy. And I think you know where she is." The guard responded, before they saw a woman running towards Amanda and hugged her.

"Mandy, I heard about these mean white coat guys, what happened?" She explained as the white coat studied the woman and Finn pulled on Amanda.

"Let go of her!" Finn responded angrily, the woman losing her grip on Amanda and Finn pulling Amanda close to him.

"That must be Yukie. Don't worry, we'll get her." The guard explained, before leaving.

"No, this is Minako!" Amanda yelled after Finn pulled her away from the woman, who was startled and the guard walking back to them. "Minako doesn't have a scar through her right eyebrow but Yukie does, Yukie hit her head in a car accident as a teenager!" She replied frantically.

"Dude, get your girlfriend under control!" The woman responded.

"You're not Yukie!" Finn replied as the guard grabbed the woman by right hand… and the woman yelled out and pulled away, keys falling out of her hand.

"Get away from me, I'm telling the truth!" The woman yelled but the guard pulled her to the elevator.

"Ma'am, we just have a few questions to ask you about Miss Shirabuki's escape." The guard responded, the woman glaring at Amanda and Finn… and then she saw Yukie, who's eyes widened.

"Minako…" Yukie replied.

"You're sure this is her, Miss?" The guard asked.

"No, I'm her. Minako has tattoos!" The woman responded.

"But… you two look alike." The guard repiled.

"Not for long." Yukie retorted, while rolling up her sleeves.

"I'm sorry, you three. I just wanted to have a little fun that's all! I'll go back to the hospital now." Minako responded.

"Take her to the electric chair!" Amanda yelled as Finn pulled up her shirt and Yukie and the guard saw the scar, Amanda readjusting her shirt.

"Oh she's going back to the hospital alright and the electric chair, but she'll be going in the back of an ambulance!" Yukie retorted, before throwing the first punch at Minako as she ran off screaming.

"Yukie's such a mean one!" Minako shouted.

"Come back here, you little terror!" Yukie yelled.

Minako lost sight of her… but ran right in front of a police car and the officer got out, gun aimed at her.

"Minako Shirabuki, you're under arrest for assault!" The officer responded as he read her rights to her, cuffed her and dragged her away as she screamed.

Watching from in the hotel lobby, Dean turned to Yukie.

"Have I been drugged?" Dean asked.

"There's a lot that needs explaining." Yukie responded as they saw the guard with a black eye before he left. _'Good job, Mandy.' _She thought.

Their friendship still needed fixing but Yukie was impressed.


End file.
